Feelings
by Code Shadow
Summary: One Shot. The gang has split up for a year and they reunite. They all have been friends for a long time. So, why does Shaggy feel so weird around a certain someone after that one year split? In Shaggy's POV. Please read & review.


Hello, hope you guys like my story. I know Scooby speaks with r's but I'm not good at that, so he speaks regular. Also, the gang split up and went on a one year vacation. Based on the movie characters. Enjoy!

Feelings

I sit here waiting, with my best pal in the whole world, Scooby-Doo, for the rest of Mystery Inc. See, we've all spilt up again for a year and now Scoob and I are waiting for them. I look around and see no sign of any of them. Scooby licks my face and I pet him on his head.

Scooby: "Don't worry, they'll be here soon."

Me: "Like, I hope so."

I smile at my friend. After about five minutes, Fred walks over to us. He's still wearing the same clothes he always did.

Fred: "Hey guys, what's up?"

Me: "Like nothing' much, you?"

Fred: "Same, so has the others come yet?"

Me: "Nope, you're the first one."

As Fred sits down next to me, Scooby shakes his hand. Fred gives him a Scooby-Snack and he eats it. A few seconds later Daphne walks in with bags in her hands. She wears the same clothes she always did.

Fred: "Whoa, Daph what's all the bags for?"

Daphne: "I went shopping before I came here."

Fred helps her with her bags and Scooby licks Daphne's face. I chuckle, as Daphne made sure Scoob doesn't lick off her make-up. Then Velma walks over to us. She looks different, she has her hair in a ponytail, outgrown bangs, still has the same glasses, red capris and an orange long sleeve shirt. Scooby hugs Velma and she starts to give him a belly rub.

Daphne: "Grew your hair?"

Velma: "Yeah, I hated it short, it was always in my face."

Fred: "Well everyone's here so lets go."

We all head to the Mystery Inc. van.

Daphne: "Vel, do you mind if I put my bags that takes your seat?"

Velma: "Go ahead."

Fred and Daphne sit in the front of the van. Velma, Scooby and I sit in the back of the van. Fred drives off onto the road.

Fred: "So we're we going?"

Me: "Like, somewhere to eat."

Velma: "You're always hungry."

Me: "Nothing wrong about a little food."

Velma: laughs "A little food, Shag you eat everything in the whole restaurant."

I smile at her, since she's probably right.

Scooby: "So could I."

Velma: "Yes, Scoob, so could you."

Daphne: "If we're going to go out to eat, I know this restaurant we can eat at, but you have to be properly dressed."

Fred: "How proper?"

Daphne: "Formal proper."

Fred: "So we have to get some proper clothes for this restaurant?"

Daphne: "Yep."

Velma: "Didn't you just come from shopping?"

Daphne: "Yeah, but not for formal clothes."

Me: "Shopping for formal clothes just to eat at a restaurant is waste."

Velma and Fred: "You and me both."

Daphne: "Oh come on, we go where ever you guys want to go."

Fred: "Okay, we'll go, just where do we go to get the clothes?"

As Daphne tells Fred where to go, I sigh. After a few seconds, Fred must have drove over a ditch or something, because I land on Velma. I look up at her and she looks at me with a blank stare.

Velma: "Shaggy, do you see my glasses?"

I look around on the floor. Scooby gives me her glasses. I pet him and put her glasses on.

Velma: "Thanks."

Me: "Like, no problem."

Whoa, I've never been this close to her before. Why do I feel like giving her a rose? I hear Daphne cough and I quickly get off of Velma. Whoops!

Fred: "Sorry about that guys."

Velma: jokingly "It's a little too late to apologize."

After five minutes Fred parks the van in front of a store. We get out of the van, except for Scooby, and walk into the store.

Daphne: grabs Velma's arm "Come on lets go pick out a dress."

Velma and Daphne walk over to the dresses. I follow Fred over to the tuxedos. I grab a dark blue tux.

Me: shows Fred "Like, how about I go as a smurf?"

Fred: laughs "I don't think Daphne will like that idea."

I put back the blue tux and look for a new one. Fred picks out a black and white tux. I sigh, why can't I have colorful tux? Screw it, if Daphne doesn't like it, well then it's her problem. I grab a light green tux. Sweet! I follow Fred to the cash registers and we pay for the tuxedos. After we pay for the tuxedos we walk over to the girls.

Velma: "Daphne, I like this dress."

Daphne: "No, no, you should wear the white one."

Velma sighs. Daphne looks at my tuxedo and cringes.

Daphne: "Why do you have that tux?"

Me: "Like, I don't want the same tux as everyone else's and I already paid for it."

Velma: "I guess I can wear the dress I picked out."

Before Daphne can say anything, Velma walks away to the cash registers. Daphne also walks over to the cash registers. After the girls were done paying for the dresses, we walk to the van and get inside. Fred drives to our HQ. Fred parks the van and we get out. We walk inside our HQ and sit on the couch.

Me: "When are we going to eat?"

Daphne: "I have to get ready, so in an hour."

Me: "An hour, like, that's a long time."

Daphne shrugs her shoulders and goes into her room to get ready. Fred also goes into his room to get ready. I look at Velma, man she's so pretty. Velma gets up from the couch and goes into her room. I go into my room to get ready like everyone else. After about an hour, Fred and I are waiting for the girls. Daphne walks out of her room wearing a yellow dress, with her hair up in a bun.

Daphne: "Where's Velma?"

Fred: "She hasn't come out of her room yet."

Daphne knocks on Velma's door and there is no answer. Daphne slightly opens the door.

Daphne: "She's sleeping."

Fred: "Should we wake her?"

Daphne: "You guys go to the restaurant, we'll meet you guys there."

Fred and I leave in his car and he drives off to the restaurant. We get a booth and wait for them. After a half an hour, Daphne walks over to us.

Me: "Like, where's Velma?"

Daphne: sits down next me "She went to the bathroom."

Two minutes later, Velma walks towards us, with a light blue dress, wearing contacts, with her hair down. I look at her and I can't believe my eyes. Velma looks so beautiful. I try to say something nice but no words come out. Fred gets up from his seat and she sits in front of me. Fred sits back down in front of Daphne. I try to say something else to her but I can't think of anything. Why am I like this? This never happened to me before. So all I can do is smile at her. She smiles back. I feel like I'm going to melt, just like ice cream, mmm ice cream.

Daphne: "So have you guys decided yet?"

Fred: "Yeah."

A waiter walks over to us and we tell him what we want. The waiter walks away. I finally found my voice.

Me: "You look very nice, Velma."

Velma: smiles "Why thank you Shaggy, you do, too."

That smile again, my heart is pounding in my chest. I wonder if Fred ever gets this way when he's around a girl. My heart goes to its normal speed. Now, where's the food? After ten minutes the waiter walks over to us with our food. When the waiter walks away, we start to eat. When finished eating, Daphne stands up.

Daphne: "Come on Fred, lets dance."

Daphne grabs Fred's arm and walks him to the dance floor. They start to dance.

Me: "I'm like, going to give these bones to Scoob."

Velma: "He'll be very happy."

I nod my head and look around the restaurant.

Me: "I'm the only one with a colorful tux."

Velma: "It's good to be different."

After about five minutes, Daphne and Fred still haven't stopped dancing. Maybe I should ask Velma, but what if she says no? What if I step on her feet? I sigh, I glance at her and notice she looks bored. I build up my courage.

Me: "Velma, would you like to dance?"

Velma: "I'd love to."

I get up, take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. I hold her hand and put my other hand on her back, while she put her other hand on my back. I start to move my feet and I felt Velma's foot under mine. Whoops!

Velma: "Owe."

Me: "Sorry."

Velma: "It's okay."

I knew I would step on her feet. Okay, lets try this again. I start to move my feet again. I look into her eyes, she has the most gorgeous eyes than anyone. She smiles again, oh man I swear I'm going to melt. The song changes into a slow one. Now what? She comes closer to me, she wraps her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist. We start to dance slowly. She puts her head on my chest. Zoinks! Oh, man we're really close now. My heart starts to pound in my chest again, hope she can't hear it. I can smell her hair, it smells like fruit. I place my head on top of her head. We stay like this until the song ends. No, I want to stay like this forever. We walk back to the booth. Daphne and Fred walk over to us.

Fred: "Ready to go?"

Everyone: "Yeah."

We leave, even though I really didn't want to. Daphne and Velma get in Daphne's car, while Fred and I get in his car. Fred drives to our HQ, with the Daphne following behind. When we arrive to our HQ, Fred parks his car and we get out of it. Daphne and Velma do the same. We walk inside our HQ and sit down on the couch.

Daphne: "I had fun, how about you guys?"

Everyone: "Lots."

Daphne: "Well I'm going to change and go to bed, goodnight."

Everyone: "Goodnight."

Daphne gets up from the couch and walks into her bedroom.

Fred: "I think it's time for me to hit the hay, too."

Fred gets up from the couch and walks into his bedroom. Now, it's just me and Velma, alone.

Me: "Like, you dance well."

Velma: smiles "Why thank you, you weren't too bad yourself.

Me: "Like, yes I was, I stepped on your feet a couple times."

Velma: "I think my feet will be okay."

Me: "I hope so, hey do you want a sandwich?"

Velma: "Sure."

I get up and walk towards the kitchen. She follows me. I open the fridge and grab, bread, ham, lettuce, mustard, tomato and salami. I start to make two sandwiches.

After I finished making the sandwiches, I give her one and I start to eat mine. After we finish eating I put back what I took out of the fridge. I look at her and smile, I so like, want to kiss her.

Velma: "I really liked the sandwich."

Me: "Glad you liked it."

Velma: "I'm going to go to bed to, goodnight."

Me: "Goodnight."

Velma walks out of the kitchen, heading towards her bedroom. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. I start to think about me and Velma dancing. I remember her smile, the glow in her eyes, the warmth of her body, the fruity smell of her hair, her beautiful body and her gorgeous face. All I wanted to do after I danced with her was to kiss her, to tell her she makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. I start to fall asleep. I finally fall asleep, dreaming about kissing, Velma.

So what'd you guys think, good, bad?


End file.
